If You're Reading This
by webby
Summary: Severus writes letters to those he has left behind. 1st chapter-his wife. 2nd chapter-Minerva.


Disclaimer: I own Kate, Scott, and Christina. Minni owns William.

This has always been on my mind and I hope that you will like it as much as I do. For those who don't know the original characters they are from my Too many Additions story.

Lastly, to Tim McGraw for an amazing song.

If you're reading this...send a review.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate,

If you're reading this, it looks like I won't be coming back after all. I sure wish I could give you one last kiss and hold you in my arms to tell you everything will be alright ; but I believe that my letter will have to suffice.

Married to a convict-turned spy-turned double agent couldn't have been easy, but I am grateful. You changed me, tolerated me, and even loved me. I have never known the love that you have shown me in our years together. You dared to marry your ex-professor who would do nothing to your reputation by being with him. To this day an ounce of my soul does not doubt of your love, and yet my mind questions, why me? You could have had anyone you wanted and yet…you chose me. I love you, Kathryn. I'm sorry I didn't say it enough. And I am sorry for not being the husband you so very much deserve. I hope that I made you as happy as you have had me. All my life I have been looking for peace; a peace of mind, body, and soul. You are my peace. Kate, you made me a better man, kept me alive, and gave me peace. All this time I have been looking in the wrong places when I had you right beside me. Thank you for enduring everything that you had to as my wife and thank you for giving me a family.

Tell Christina I'm proud of the beautiful and intelligent woman that she has become. She reminds me very much like you. Help her find a good husband…even though I believe William has that covered. I know Scott and I weren't always the loving father-son pair, but tell him I'm so proud to be his father. Guide him to help him be one of the best. Help him find a woman who will support him as you have done for me. I apologize for not being the natural father but tell them I love them both very much. Be strong for them, Kate.

Things must not look so bright right now but I promise the future won't look so bleak. I have fought all these years to make a better world for us, and I believe soon it will be accomplished. There will come a day when you move on…and that's okay. You deserve a man to love and take care of you. Promise me that you won't sulk the rest of your life. Promise me! I know how stubborn you can be. Don't be afraid to love again and don't use me as an excuse to not move on. You are so beautiful, smart, and young to end your life now.

Continue to be close to Minerva and the kids. Times will be hard but use each other for support. I will never forgive myself for taking away Albus from her. Even though it was not intentional…it was still me that killed him. If you can, tell her I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused her. Minerva tried but I know that if I had lived…things would never have been the same between us.

I'll miss you, love. Know that no matter where I am, I will always be thinking of you and our life together. Please find it in your heart to forgive me for leaving. When you get lonely imagine my arms around you, holding you close to me. My favorite moment is when we are lying in bed and you are snuggled against my chest. Your arms are around my back and our bodies in close proximity to each other. Just the memory is what is getting me through this letter.

I have one last request. No matter what the wizarding world will do or say about me…don't let our kids grow up thinking their father is a feine. Tell them what I have done. Remember me.

I need to go…but I'll always be there when you need me.

I love you.

Severus

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

:( who has a tissue?

-webby


End file.
